Jedipedia:Mülleimer/Serverprobleme
|} __TOC__ Serverprobleme FATAL ERROR Ich hab das Bild Sith&HK hochgeladen und jetzt kann das Bild durch eine Fehlermeldung nicht mehr aufgerufen werden (Fatal error: Allowed memory size of 67108864 bytes exhausted (tried to allocate 13176 bytes) in /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/media/Bitmap.php on line 168). Jamaryn Star 22:05, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Soll wohl sein, wenn du ein Bild mit 4,3 MB (!!!) hochlädst. Die Warnung mit den 150 KB steht da nicht umsonst. 12:25, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) Jedipedia has a Problem Jedipedia has a problem Sorry! This site is experiencing technical difficulties. Try waiting a few minutes and reloading. (Can't contact the database server: Can't connect to local MySQL server through socket '/var/run/mysqld/mysqld.sock' (111) (localhost)) Darauf bin ich gestossen, als ich die Jedipedia aufsuchen wollte. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:39, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Da muss ich Urai recht geben. Die letzten drei Tage hatte ich dies ebenfalls vermehrt, jedoch war dies auch nach etwa 5-10 Minuten wieder geregelt. ---- Error... Seit ner Zeit bekomme ich öfteres fölgende Meldung, wenn ich auf die Hauptseite will: *MediaWiki internal error. Original exception: exception 'DBQueryError' with message 'A database error has occurred Query: SELECT value,exptime FROM `wiki_objectcache` WHERE keyname='db1121766-1-wiki_:messages-hash' Function: MediaWikiBagOStuff::_doquery Error: 2006 MySQL server has gone away (localhost) ' in /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php:824 Stack trace: #0 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php(779): Database->reportQueryError('MySQL server ha...', 2006, 'SELECT value,ex...', 'MediaWikiBagOSt...', false) #1 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(405): Database->query('SELECT value,ex...', 'MediaWikiBagOSt...') #2 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(300): MediaWikiBagOStuff->_doquery('SELECT value,ex...') #3 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(234): SqlBagOStuff->_query('SELECT value,ex...', 'db1121766-1-wik...') #4 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(205): SqlBagOStuff->get('db1121766-1-wik...') #5 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(441): MessageCache->load() #6 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(467): MessageCache->get('mainpage', true, true) #7 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(421): wfMsgGetKey('mainpage', true, true, true) #8 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(368): wfMsgReal('mainpage', Array, true, true) #9 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Title.php(268): wfMsgForContent() #10 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Wiki.php(92): Title::newMainPage('mainpage') #11 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/index.php(58): MediaWiki->checkInitialQueries() #12 {main} Exception caught inside exception handler: exception 'DBUnexpectedError' with message 'Error in fetchObject(): MySQL server has gone away (localhost)' in /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php:953 Stack trace: #0 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(314): Database->fetchObject(false) #1 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(251): MessageCache->loadFromDB() #2 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(441): MessageCache->load() #3 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(467): MessageCache->get('databaseerror', true, false) #4 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(421): wfMsgGetKey('databaseerror', true, false, true) #5 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(23): wfMsgReal('databaseerror', Array) #6 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php(276): MWException->msg('databaseerror', 'Database error') #7 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(125): DBQueryError->getPageTitle() #8 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(88): MWException->htmlHeader() #9 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(111): MWException->reportHTML() #10 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(191): MWException->report() #11 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(225): wfReportException() #12 function: wfExceptionHandler(Object(DBQueryError)) #13 {main} Hat jemand ne Ahnung wie das kommt? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:42, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) *So einen ähnliche Fehler hatte ich anfang des Monats auch mal, Wortlaut unterscheidet sich nur geringfügig: MediaWiki internal error. Original exception: exception 'DBQueryError' with message 'A database error has occurred Query: SELECT value,exptime FROM `wiki_objectcache` WHERE keyname='db1121766-1-wiki_:messages-hash' Function: MediaWikiBagOStuff::_doquery Error: 2006 MySQL server has gone away (localhost) ' in /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php:824 Stack trace: #0 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php(779): Database->reportQueryError('MySQL server ha...', 2006, 'SELECT value,ex...', 'MediaWikiBagOSt...', false) #1 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(405): Database->query('SELECT value,ex...', 'MediaWikiBagOSt...') #2 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(300): MediaWikiBagOStuff->_doquery('SELECT value,ex...') #3 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(234): SqlBagOStuff->_query('SELECT value,ex...', 'db1121766-1-wik...') #4 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(205): SqlBagOStuff->get('db1121766-1-wik...') #5 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(441): MessageCache->load() #6 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(467): MessageCache->get('pagetitle', true, false) #7 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(421): wfMsgGetKey('pagetitle', true, false, true) #8 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(326): wfMsgReal('pagetitle', Array, true) #9 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/OutputPage.php(220): wfMsg() #10 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Article.php(669): OutputPage->setPageTitle('pagetitle', 'Jedipedia:Meile...') #11 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Wiki.php(383): Article->view('Jedipedia:Meile...') #12 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Wiki.php(48): MediaWiki->performAction() #13 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/index.php(89): MediaWiki->initialize(Object(OutputPage), Object(Article), Object(Title), Object(User), Object(WebRequest)) #14 {main} Exception caught inside exception handler: exception 'DBUnexpectedError' with message 'Error in fetchObject(): MySQL server has gone away (localhost)' in /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php:953 Stack trace: #0 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(314): Database->fetchObject(false) #1 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(251): MessageCache->loadFromDB() #2 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(441): MessageCache->load() #3 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(467): MessageCache->get('databaseerror', true, false) #4 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(421): wfMsgGetKey('databaseerror', true, false, true) #5 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(23): wfMsgReal('databaseerror', Array) #6 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php(276): MWException->msg('databaseerror', 'Database error') #7 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(125): DBQueryError->getPageTitle() #8 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(88): MWException->htmlHeader() #9 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(111): MWException->reportHTML() #10 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(191): MWException->report() #11 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(225): wfReportException() #12 function: wfExceptionHandler(Object(DBQueryError)) #13 {main} War damas aber einmalig und ist mir seit dem nicht mehr untergekommen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:35, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) Seite weg Mal abgesehen davon, dass in den letzten Wochen es immer mal wieder zu kurzzeitigen Aussetzern kam, ist jetzt anscheinend auch noch ein Artikel verschwunden. Der Artikel Diva Shaliqua hat jetzt als Inhalt: Der Text für „Diva Shaliqua“ wurde nicht in der Datenbank gefunden. Die Seite ist möglicherweise gelöscht oder verschoben worden. Falls dies nicht der Fall ist, hast du eventuell einen Fehler in der Software gefunden. Bitte melde dies einem Administrator unter Nennung der URL. Die Versionsgeschichte ist leer, wie auch immer das sein kann und jeder Versuch, eine korrekte WL zu Eo Shaliqua zu erstellen, endet in einem Bearbeitungskonflikt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:46, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hat sich erlegdigt, geht auf einmal wieder. Trotzdem muss an der gesammtsituation mal wass getan werden, damit hier alles etwas stabieler läuft. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:52, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Und jetzt geht es wieder nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:53, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Das Problem hab ich auch, zudem sieht man von 8 Uhr bis ca. halb acht nix in den letzten Änderungen, obwohl ich weiß, dass Solleu da geschoben hat. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:55, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) Mal wieder ein "Fehler in der Datenbank" '''Fehler in der Datenbank' Es gab einen Syntaxfehler in der Datenbankabfrage. Die letzte Datenbankabfrage lautete: (SQL-Abfrage versteckt) aus der Funktion „LinksUpdate::getExistingLinks“. MySQL meldete den Fehler „144: Table './db1121766-1/wiki_pagelinks' is marked as crashed and last (automatic?) repair failed (localhost)“. Diesen Fehler bekomme ich in letzter Zeit immer, wenn nach dem Abspeichern die veränderte Seite geladen werden soll. Die Änderung wird aber trotzdem gespeicheret und später lässt sich die Seite dann auch normal aufrufen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:46, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Genau das passiert bei mir auch gerade. Gruß,--Little Ani 21:46, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Und beim Versuch, die Links auf eine Seite anzeigen zu lassen kgerade eine ähnliche Meldung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:50, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Ähnliche Fehler treten auf wenn man die Werkzeuge "Links auf diese Seite" und "Änderungen an verlinkten Seiten" öffnen will Jango 21:52, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Nachtrag: Desweiteren, werden bearbeitete Seiten nicht "beobachtet" falls man dies mit dem Häkchen bestätigt hat (hoffe es dürfte jedem klar sein was ich meine) Jango 21:54, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET)